


This is Bliss

by tokeiimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/pseuds/tokeiimi
Summary: Kei woke up alone in his room. He started his usual alone routine. He got up, fixed the bed and picked his clothes.He took a quick shower, went out to the kitchen and started preparing his food. He sighed,what a lonely day today but I guess ... I'll just have to survive this, again.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	This is Bliss

September 27 

Kei woke up alone in his room. He started his usual alone routine. He got up, fixed the bed and picked his clothes.

He took a quick shower, went out to the kitchen and started preparing his food. He sighed, _what a lonely day today but I guess ... I'll just have to survive this, again._

Kei took his work bag, keys, and phone, put on his coat, and went out of his house. He decided to take the thirty-minute walk from his home to Sendai City Museum instead of taking a ten-minute bus ride. He'd like to avoid people as much as he can today.

Kei arrived at the museum and he was greeted "good morning" by the security personnel, receptionist, and his curators who saw him enter. Kei greeted them all back. His co-workers do not know what this day really means to Kei and as a private person, Kei never minded it at all. He actually avoids other people knowing anything personal about him. 

Kei went inside his office and checked his “pending” tray. He read the documents carefully, added notes on some that are in need of revision, and approved those that are satisfactory. Then, he checked his schedule for the rest of the day. 

09:00 - 10:00 Kishimoto-san for meeting with the Date family descendants. 

10:00 - 11:30 Shizue-san for expansion of Sendai Han section. 

11:30 - 12:30 Working lunch with Watanabe-san for the restoration of some of the pottery pieces displayed.

12:30 - 14:00 Meeting Museum Sponsors

14:00 - 15:00 Arrival of pieces for the Modern History section.

By three in the afternoon, Kei’s done with his work. Everything’s doing well in the museum and he has a reliable set of curators working under him. However, Kei still felt tired.

_Must be the age, huh?_

Kei doesn’t want to go home to an empty house yet and has decided to go to his favorite cafe near the museum. 

“Good afternoon, welcome to Black Moon Cafe, will you order your usual Tsukishima-san?” said Saito, the employee in charge of the cashier. Kei has been a regular customer for years and most of the employees know what he likes but today, he did not feel like celebrating at all. 

“No. I’ll take a regular cookie and black coffee, please. For dine in.” he said. 

“Okay, Tsukishima-san. Please take a seat and we’ll serve your order.”

“Thanks, Saito-san.” 

Kei felt stupid, he’s upset. He’ll never order a plain cookie and black coffee if he was his usual self but he did. 

_You just have to survive this day and the weekend, Kei. No need to be upset. You are too old for this._ He thought to himself while waiting for his order. 

Saito arrived at his table and gave him his order. “Here you go Tsukishima-san, please enjoy.” Kei gave him a small smile as thanks, he might not be having the best day but Saito has always been nice to him. 

He stared at his order which he hated and then reached ot for his phone. He had several messages from his family and friends. Almost all of them have the same messages for him while some have additional words.

From: Akiteru 

Kei, Mama would love it if you can schedule a visit next month!   
I won’t be busy that time, I can come too. I hope you have a fun  
day today, not-so-lil-bro.

Kei laughed at his brother’s message and then saw a couple new more messages which says: 

**Sorry, we’ll just make it up to you on another day.**

**Still here, sorry.**

**I’m busy, I’m sorry.**

Upon reading these, his heart sank. He wanted to cry but he said to himself, _Kei you are too old to mope._

He sent replies to everyone while trying not to cry. He then tried his hardest to eat the plain cookie, yes, the innocent plain cookie and black coffee he hated but have always ordered every time he’s upset. 

This was to remind himself that even if he was having a bad day there’s always this hideous taste of plain cookie partnered with black coffee. _Ugh, ew._

After he finished eating, he went out of the cafe and went to the grocery to buy ingredients for next week’s meal plan. The first ones on his mental list were: mackerel, pickled plums, and raspberries. 

Finishing his list, he went home, and when he tried to open the door with his key, he noticed that the door was already unlocked. Panic seized him at the thought that a burglar is inside his house right now. 

He opened the door slowly, and a raven girl jumped and hugged him. Kei was shocked but returned the hug. The girl then held his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. 

There, two raven head men were smiling at him with a strawberry shortcake in between them. Both went towards Kei, each gave him a kiss on each of his cheek and then all three simultaneously said, 

“Happy Birthday, my moonshine.”

“Happy Birthday, my angelface.”

“Happy Birthday, Papa!”

Kei just stood at their kitchen, not able to form any words. 

_Why did I ever doubt these three?_

_Why did I ever believe that they will leave me to be alone today?_

_Why was I so upset when I had them?_

“Kei? Moonshine, Are you alright? Anything wrong?” the one with black bed head said. 

_Anything wrong?_

Kei remembered when he first saw Tetsurou again, years after the older’s last Nationals. Kei was a starting player at Division 2 Sendai Frogs, a university student, and was about to start his work at Sendai City Museum. Tetsurou then had already started working at Japan Volleyball Association (JVA) under Sports Promotion. 

“Tsukki, long time no see. As I have observed, volleyball has been fun for you lately, huh?” 

Kei beamed at Tetsurou and said, “I know I have said it before but it’s all thanks to you, every once in a blue moon, it’s fun.” 

After that meeting, Tetsurou and Kei maintained regular contact with each other. They send text messages everyday, and video call every week. Tetsurou would visit Kei when the older’s at Sendai for work and sometimes it would be the younger to visit Tetsurou when they have a practice match at Tokyo.

They have fallen for each other but both were too scared to lose the special bond they have. Their friends had given up trying for them as both were too stubborn to confess. 

Then came MSBY Black Jackal and Schweiden Adlers' match at Sendai. Almost every volleyball player they know either went to Sendai to watch the match or got together somewhere else to watch the match online. 

Kei watched the match with Tadashi and Hitoka and at the end of the match, he went to look for Tetsurou, who attended for his work. 

Kei found Tetsurou talking to MSBY #15. Tetsurou saw Kei and called him. “Kei! Come here! I am going to introduce you to someone.” 

Kei walked towards the two then, Tetsurou spoke, “Kei, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa, this is Tsukishima Kei.” 

“I know him. He blocked Wakatoshi-kun’s spike when he was still a first year. He is now with Sendai Frogs and still a student.” Kiyoomi stated.

“Wow Sakusa, didn’t know you like blondes, huh” Tetsurou said with a smirk on his face. 

“I didn’t know he was blonde back then, when I heard someone blocked Wakatoshi-kun’s spike I already became interested without knowing what they look like.” 

Kei got tired of hearing the two talk about him like he wasn’t there. 

“Tetsurou, I also know Sakusa-san from before. He’s one of the top three aces when we were in high school. However, it’s the first time we have a chance to talk personally. Nice to meet you Sakusa-san and congratulations on your win.” and then, Kei offered his hand. 

Kiyoomi took Kei’s hand immediately. “It’s also nice to finally meet you personally Tsukishima-san, I hope we can be friends after this.”

“Sure, that’s not really a problem, Sakusa-san.” 

“Please call me Kiyoomi. Can we exchange contact numbers?” 

“Well then, just call me Kei.” 

Tetsurou then saw Kiyoomi smile the brightest he’d ever seen.

After being acquainted, Kiyoomi and Kei easily fell in a pattern similar to what Kei hadwith Tetsurou. Text messages everyday, video calls after practice, quick visits to Osaka or to Sendai when both were on the break. Sometimes, Tetsurou would host the two when they were all in Tokyo.

Kei was happy with it. Kei felt at home whenever the two were with him but it also made him confused. He knew he loved Tetsurou but never confessed because of his cowardice. Then, Kiyoomi entered his life and made everything complicated. He’s falling for him but his feelings for Tetsurou were still intact.

_Is it possible to love two people at the same time?_

He called Tadashi. 

“Hey Tsukki, what’s up?”

“Tadashi, I am losing my mind.” 

“What is it?”

“I am in love with Tetsurou.”

“Okay, but we already know that.”

“I am also in love with Kyoomi.”

“What? Both?”

“I don’t know. I am confused. Tadashi, aside from you they are my closest friends and I can’t lose them just because of… feelings. What do I do Tadashi? Please tell me.”

“Tsukki, honestly, I am not sure as well. Maybe give yourself a few more days to really think about this, okay? Follow what your heart would say and talk to Kuroo-san and Sakusa-san. Always remember, communication is the key. Maybe they can help you with it, you already said they are your closest friends after me, right? Also, remember that I will always be here whatever happens, Tsukki, so please don't be afraid because you will always have me."

Kei felt lighter with what Tadashi said, he was about to go to rest when he received a message from his brother. 

From: Akiteru

Kei, will you please fetch Saeko at Tokyo University Hospital?  
I wasn't able to accompany her today for her ultrasound, I   
know she can manage but I don't want her to go home alone.   
I know your practice is now over.

Kei has a lot of things to think about but he had always adored his Saeko-nee. He loves her and will do everything for her, although he will not admit that out loud. 

To: Akiteru

Okay. I am on my way. 

When Kei arrived at the hospital, he asked where the Obgyne's clinic is. Upon looking, he bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry. I did not notice you." Kei said. However, he heard a sob from the girl. "Hey, are you hurt?" Kei noticed that the girl was wearing a nurse uniform. 

"Yes, I am. It was my fault, I was crying for another thing." said the nurse.

Kei did not know what came to him but he felt like his mouth had a mind of its own and said, "What is it? Can I be of help?" The nurse was surprised with what he said but proceeded to share. "We have an abandoned baby here in the hospital, her mother just disappeared. I would gladly adopt her if I could but I am the breadwinner of our family and I still have siblings in the university. I can't afford to have her."

Kei felt like something turned in his chest at what he heard. "Can I… Can I see her?" he blurted.

The nurse led Kei to the nursery and then, she showed him the child. "That is her. She still has no name, she has been here for a week now."

Kei saw a pale baby with dark hair and deep brown eyes. A warm feeling came across his chest. All the worries he had about Tetsurou and Kiyoomi disappeared when he saw the child. 

_She is beautiful._

He then realized one thing, he has been wracking his brain because he was so confused of what he felt for his two close friends but when he saw the child, there was only one thing that he could think of. 

_I will take her in. I will raise her and give her a family that a child deserves._

For weeks that he had been confused, this is the first ever sure thought that he had. 

He faced the nurse and said, “What do I need to do to take her in?” 

Kei, at the age of 24, adopted a baby girl, and named her Emi (beautiful blessing 恵美). Everyone who knew him wasn’t not really surprised that he took in a child. He might be salty, and he can be a bitch, but when it comes to kids, he becomes gentle and sweet. What surprised everyone was his next move, Kei quit volleyball. 

“Why? Didn’t we have an agreement to play side by side for Japan someday?” Kiyoomi said.

“Kei, you’ve just been invited for the National Team’s training camp!” said Tetsurou this time. 

“Tetsurou, Kiyoomi, I have a child now. I don’t want to leave her to my family during my games. I want to be there for her. I want to raise her myself. I already had my fun at volleyball and I know you both will enjoy it for my stead. Don’t get me wrong, I love the sport but… I love my child more.”

The two understood Kei’s decision, not just because of the words he said but also the face that he had when he said the statement. Kei looked determined, sure and firm. However, he also looked serene. By then, they knew, Kei would never regret his decision. 

Kiyoomi and Tetsurou didn’t only supported Kei’s decision but also helped him in raising Emi. The two ravens treated Emi just like their own child. 

When Emi started talking, her first word was “Papa” for Kei. Then, when Emi turned two years old, she started calling Tetsurou her “Dada” while Kiyoomi as “Dad”. 

Tetsurou cried that day, also Kiyoomi. Kei felt his heart jump out of his chest. Then he admitted to himself, he never forgot the feelings he had for his friends. Also, he knew that over the years of them together raising Emi, the feelings just grew. 

He made a decision. 

“Tetsurou, Kiyoomi, before I met and adopted Emi, I was supposed to talk to you two. Emi was able to make me forget about that for awhile but I think I really need to tell you this now.” 

The two just looked at Kei with their curious eyes. 

“Tetsurou, Kiyoomi, I think I’m in love with you both.”

He took a deep breath. 

“No. Not.. I think.. I know I am in love with you both. I was confused before but now I am sure. I know that you both might want to process this information first because I cannot love only one of you. If anything changes after this, I’d understand. I just.. I just want you both to know because everyday I see you with Emi, I feel like my heart is going to explode. I hope it will last forever but not with a secret like this.”

Both Tetsurou and Kiyoomi were just staring at Kei. Kei felt like he made a mistake and tears have started to form around his eyes. 

“I am so sorry, you can still visit Emi though if you want. I am sorry for ma-”

Kei’s sentence was cut-off by an embrace given to him by the two ravens. 

“Kei, we were just waiting for you. We feel like you feel it too but we didn’t want to force it out from you.” Tetsurou told Kei. 

“Feel it too?” Kei said in his quiet voice.

“Yes, angelface, we’ve been in love with you for years. We tried so hard to stay in your life until we reached the point where we also fell in love with each other… but please just know I love you more than I love Tetsurou.” Kiyoomi said.

“Gee, Kiyoomi, thanks. Anyway, he’s right. We’ve just been waiting for you to come around because you have Emi and we know she is your priority. We want to have you at your own pace.” Tetsurou gave Kei a kind smile.

Kei was dumbfounded. The only thing that he was able to do was to return the embrace of his lovers. 

A few moments passed then Kei said, “I love you Tetsurou, Kiyoomi.”

“We love you too, Kei.”

“Kei, are you alright, sorry we lied. It was definitely Tetsu’s idea!”

Kiyoomi brought Kei back to the present. Tears then started to fall from Kei’s honey brown eyes. 

“Oh no, Tetsu, this is your fault!! We should have told Kei we’re already coming home!” Kiyoomi started scolding Tetsurou. Tetsurou panicked when he saw Kei crying. 

“Moonshine I’m so sorry, were you upset that we told you we were not coming home? I’m sorry, I thought we’d surprise you, we even picked up Emi at her uni.” Tetsurou slowly caresses Kei’s back. 

Kei then laughed because he saw his daughter Emi, also with a worried look at her face. 

“I was. Yeah.. I was upset. I was lonely, it was a sad day because you three aren’t here and you aren’t even coming home.”

Kiyoomi, Tetsurou, and Emi then enveloped Kei into a big hug. 

Kiyoomi broke the silence, “I’m sorry, Kei, Tetsu is stupid. You can live with just one boyfriend though.” 

Tetsurou lightly slapped Kiyoomi’s shoulder then turned to Kei, “I just want to surprise my moonshine! Kiyoomi has no romantic bones, if you prefer only one boyfriend Kei, pick me. You need romance, you know.” Tetsurou the idiot, then grinned widely. 

_How a 45 and a 46 year old fight like they’re 12 years old?I don’t know._

“Papa, Dada and Dad are having a stupid fight, again, please leave them both. Let’s just stay together forever.” his Emi said. This made Kei smile.

Emi is now a 21 year old, already graduating next year. Kei is very lucky that until now, his daughter is still sweet to him. 

“I missed you Papa, again, Happy 45th Birthday. Thank you for choosing me to be your family. You named me your blessing but do you know? You are my blessing, without you, who knows where I’d be now? I love you Papa, please know that everyday I thank the heavens that I have you three in my life even if Dada and Dad just have stupid fights about you most of the time.” 

Kei snorted at his daughter’s statement. Emi hugged him tight, he then held her in his arms and played with her black locks. He watched over Tetsurou have another pointless banter with Kiyoomi about where to bring him and Emi over the weekend. 

Kei then thought, twenty-one years after he found Emi in the hospital, the four of them formed a family which may not seem to be usual but loves and cares the same way as others’ does. 

At forty-five, Kei looked at his family and thought, _This is bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to release this on Kei's birthday but "life" happened so I posted it late. However, it's still Kei's birthday on the other side of the earth so.... yeah. 
> 
> I am on twitter [@tokeiimi](http://twitter.com/tokeiimi) please scream with me.


End file.
